


Hannibal Would Rather Eat...

by Chef_Geekier



Series: Hannibal Fanvids [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid of Hannibal and Will set to 'Eat Randy' by Julian Smith. Just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Would Rather Eat...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cannibal Rumpus Asshole Factory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380766) by [IncurableNecromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurableNecromantic/pseuds/IncurableNecromantic). 



> Proof that I can't resist a creative challenge. Idea sparked by a bit in Cannibal Rumpus Asshole Factory, which is hilarious, and then The Housemate egged me on. Others will come, and feel free to suggest ridiculous songs to make videos for.


End file.
